My December
by Veggies Onyx Onna
Summary: This is based on the song My December by Linkin Park. Vegeta and Bulma get into a fight and Vegeta thinks about what he said to her. read if u want to kno more


My December

Disclaimer: i kno i kno....no one but Akira Toriyama owns DBZ.....and i don't own Linkin Park or their song My December.

NOTE: just to let all u all kno...this is slightly A/U. its before Trunks was born...but its not during the three years. it really has NO plat was so ever but yeah... and its a one shot again...im making some other stories that actually have chapters...but i have to find the time to finish them so yeah. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!

"You jackass!!!! How could you do that?!?!" screamed Bulma at the top of her lungs.

"Easy!!! It's called training, bitch!!!! Just in case your dumbass mind forgot!!!!" roared Vegeta equally as pissed.

"You told me that you would be there!!! Not leave me at the fucking airport for three fucking hours!!!"

_This is my December. This is my time of the year._

_This is my December. This is all so clear._

"Your parents were 15 minutes away!!!! You could've called them!!!"

"But you said that you would be there!!!!" yelled Bulma not backing down.

"Listen up slut. After your fatass waited there for 30 minutes, you could've called your fucking parents!!!! Cause you know that if I'm not there in 30 minutes or less...THEN I'M NOT COMING!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled walking towards her.

Bulma stood stock still listening to what Vegeta called her, echoing through her mind.

_'Bitch...slut...dumbass...fatass...'_

She looked up at Vegeta as her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Get out...' she seethed through clenched teeth barely above a whisper.

"More than happy to." whispered Vegeta just as deadly. And with that, he stormed out of the making sure to slam the door so hard, it cracked the wall.

Bulma fell to the ground crying.

Vegeta landed in a cave some 9 hours later away from Capsule Corp.

_This is my December. This is my snow covered home._

_This is my December. This is me alone._

_And I_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed._

_And I _

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that._

_And I_

_Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed._

_And I _

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that._

Since this was the same cave that Vegeta would come to when he and Bulma had fight, the place looked more like a little house instead of a cave. But as he sat down to eat some din din (A/N: sorry but i had to say that.), he started to think about what he said to Bulma. "I can't believe I said those things to her." he said pushing his food away. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry anymore.

_And I give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

'But you can't stand her. She's always bitching at you for one thing or another.' Vegeta rolled his eyes at himself. "Great!!!! Now I'm arguing with myself!!!!"

_This is my December, these are my snow covered dreams._

_This is me pretending, this is all I need_

'But you can't stand her. She's a bitch.' But I...I...love her for being a bitch." Vegeta said finally realizing something. but he was too tired to think at the moment and fell asleep on the cot/bed.

_And I_

_Just with that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I _

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel this way_

_And I_

_Just with that I didn't feel like there was something I missed_

_And I_

_Take back all the things I said to make you feel this way_

After Vegeta woke up, he cleaned up his little cave/home thing. When he was done, he went and sat down on the cot thinking. About Bulma. About what he did to her. About what he said to her.

"Maybe I should just go say sorry. But what if she doesn't accept my apologies?" Even though Vegeta wouldn't admit it, he was terrified at the thought if Bulma never accepting his apology. "Oh well. It won't kill anyone...at least anyone but me."

He walked towards the entrance of the cave and stood there. Looking at the open land before him. There were tons of rock formations every where. It looked a lot like a desert except for the distant sound of a waterfall.

As Vegeta stood there looking out at the open land, he sang a little bit if a song that he had to learn on Vegeta-sei. (A/N:okay...this is part of the song but i wanted Vegeta to sing this part so bear with me people!!!! lol.. anyway he sounds like Chester also for those of you wondering.)

"_And I give it all away_

_Just to have someone to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have somewhere to come home to._"

As Vegeta sang this, he realized that he really shouldn't have snapped at Bulma like that. And for some reason, he started to feel...guilty? 'Hmmm...well that's something new. Damn that woman. She makes me feel things I've never felt before.' He shrugged as he took off for CC.

_This is my December. This is my time of the year._

_This is my December. This is all so clear._

__At Capsule Corp.

"Bye mom!! Bye dad!!!" yelled Bulma as she waved bye to her parents who were taking a month long vacation. Her parents waved bye then took off down the road. "Now the house is going to be a little too quiet." said Bulma to herself as she walked into the house. When she shut the door, she walked towards the window and looked up at the sky. "I sure hope Vegeta comes back..." she mumbled to herself.

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

Bulma jumped slightly as two strong arms snaked their way around her small waist. She calmed slightly when she realized that it was Vegeta nipping at her neck.

"I thought I told you to leave." she said trying not to give in to Vegeta.

"I did. But you never said never come back." he smirked on her neck.

Bulma smiled a little at this. Oh how she missed his smart ass remarks!!! Suddenly Vegeta pulled away from her. Bulma turned around and saw Vegeta looking at the floor.

"Vegeta? What's wrong?" asked Bulma concerned.

"Well...you see...I...I...I'm sorry..." he mumbled turning a little red. But even though he spoke so quietly, Bulma still heard him and smiled. She walked over to him and Vegeta looked up at her. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big fat kiss on the lips. Vegeta did a double take but soon gave in to the deep kiss. As they broke apart, Bulma looked up into his eyes. But before she could say anything, Vegeta said, "Let me guess...that was your apology?" "How could you guess?" smirked Bulma.

But her smirk didn't last long as Vegeta scooped her in his arms and started upstairs. Before he opened the door, he said, "I can make this a bigger and better apology ever." (A/N:if you dont get it....niether do i...and i wrote this story!!!! how sad....) he smirked with a different look in his eyes. Bulma slapped him but responded with "Whatever."

_Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to_

Okay I'm done with my second story. and thank you to everyone who reviewed my first story!!!!!! im so happy you people didnt think it was bad!!! so THANK YOU!!!!! and if i do a few other song fics its because 1) its something easy for me to do and 2) i havent really done anything with my other stories that actually have chappies. so review!!!!


End file.
